Lost Wings
by GuardianSapphire
Summary: Dragons rule over the humans. They are compassionate rulers to their subjects and rule fairly. Celestrians live in the sky and watch over the dragons and humans. Dragons and humans know not of Celestrians. But a great danger is coming, and it's time for the Celestrians to get involved.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: ok this idea I got from playing Dragon Quest and reading about Angels in Fire Emblem Fates. I know Celetrians aren't angels, but their close enough. Well, I hope you all enjoy this, and my Magi story will be updated soon, as soon as the manga is updated. Please read and review. GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

* * *

 _ **Prologue - Invisible Watchers**_

 _We can see, but are not seen._

 _We can hear, but are not heard._

 _We are here, but are not known._

 _This is the life we Celestrians live._

 _We watch over the dragons and humans from our home in the sky._

 _For how long now have we watched them...?_

 _For how long have we Celestrians existed...?_

 _Some say that Celestrians have existed longer then dragons._

 _Others say that the dragons existed longer._

 _But everyone know that dragons are far more powerful._

 _The dragons and humans know not of Celestrians._

 _We live with our own kind in the sky._

 _Creatures with a halo and white feather wings._

 _Living in a place called the "Observatory" high in the sky._

 _Where no dragon or human can reach._

"Sapphire? Sapphire!...SAPPHIRE!"

"Wha-who-why-what?" A young woman popped out of bed.

"So that's where you were huh? Still, in bed I see." Another young woman said. She had pink hair that reached her shoulders and bright gray eyes.

"Oy. Secrelia why did you have to wake me up so early?" I asked rubbing my head. "It's not even morning."

"Well, I want to go see the humans!" Secrelia cheered. "It's more fun to see them early in the morning."

"Oy. If you say so." I sighed. "Just give me a few minutes to get ready."

"Ok. I'll meet you in front of the portal."

When Secrelia left I got my Celestrian clothes on. I stretched out my beautiful white feathered wings. My wings were medium size. Most female Celestrians has medium size wings, others female had small ones. But the male Celestrians, that all had large, robust wings. Powerful and strong. Not like our fragile wings.

I untied my long brown hair, and let it fall down. I gently combed my hair, then after that, I combed my wings. My blue eyes reflected like sapphires off of the mirror.

*knock knock* "hurry up Sapphire!"

"Alright I'm coming I'm coming." I put my comb down and followed Secrelia.

We Celestrians lived high above the sky, in a place called the Observatory. It was a beautiful place. Filled with gardens and knowledge. Secrelia and I arrived at the six-star portal.

"Um, Secrelia. Let me do one thing first before we go." I said.

"I know. I'm not surprised you want to do it. You visit it every day." Secrelia answered shaking her head. "Don't worry. I'll be here waiting."

I nodded my head and ran off. I ran through the hallways and pasted several Celestrians. Then I finally arrived at the library. Behind the library, there was another room. I opened the door to this room. It was a small room, with only a tree and a gravestone. There was also some moss on the walls and floor. But for some reason, the moss never grew on the gravestone. I had a few flowers with me and I walked over to the gravestone. I knelt down in front of the grave and put the flowers down. Then I kissed the gravestone. We had a gravestone here, but no grave. That's because we didn't have the body.

A small tear slowly fell down my face as I read the inscription on the gravestone.

"Here is a momentum of Corvus. Our great King and Ruler. He was the strongest and most powerful Celestrian of all time and he still. He was almost a fair and just ruler. Corvus will forever be remembered. He may be gone, but his spirit is still with us. He was and forever will be our King."

I once again found myself crying. I remembered Corvus and I missed him. I kissed the gravestone once more and then I left to go meet Secrelia. Secrelia was still standing in front of the six star portal to the world bellow the Observatory.

"Well, you ready to go?" Secrelia asked.

"Yep! I'm ready!" And I jumped right in, with Secrelia right behind me.

Secrelia and I flew down to the world below. Through the dark clouds that soon turned pure white. As we descend from our home in the sky, we finally arrived to the human world. The human world was different from our own. There was two kingdoms in this world, two very powerful kingdoms ruled by the king of creatures. Dragons. Dawn Dragons ruled the kingdom called Hoshido, which was the kingdom to the east. And the Dusk Dragons ruled the Kingdom called Nohr, which was the kingdom to the west.

The Dawn and Dusk Dragons ruled as the kings of their kingdoms. But, only the male members of the family can turn into dragons. The female members only get powers. Secrelia and I were always fascinated by how the dragons and humans coincide. The dragons rule and protect their subjects/people, and the humans serve the dragons with the utmost loyalty and respect. The dragons have human bodyguards called retainers. Each member of the family has two retainers. Why the dragons needed them was beyond me.

Secrelia and I arrived at a small village in Hoshido. It was a cute village filled with life. Under the dragons rule, the humans life happy and healthy lives. The humans adored their dragon rulers, and I can see why. It was almost time for the harvest, and the dragons use their powers to make the crops grow fast and make them more abundant. The humans never went hunger, they just lived happy and joyful lives. I almost envied them.

"Looks like the harvest is almost here," Secrelia said. "This is literally the busiest time of year for them."

"I agree. All the humans collecting the harvest and celebrating the healthy crop with the harvest festival. Not to mention, giving thanks to their dragon rulers." I said.

"I wish we could attend the festival..." Secrelia sighed.

"Secrelia. We DO attend the harvest festival. We just can't eat anything and nobody can see us." I answered.

Dragons and humans can't see Celestrians. We and invisible to them both. BUT, we can see them AND we can play tricks on them.

"Hey, Secrelia! Watch this!" I swooped down to the village. I looked around and saw a young man walking around.

I slowly walked behind him then I kicked him in his shin.

"Hey! Who did that?!" The young man yelled.

Secrelia and I giggled. Being invisible has it fun sides. I decided to do it again.

"HEY! WHO KEEPS DOING THAT?!" The man yelled again.

Secrelia and I cracked up. I loved doing this. It was HILARIOUS! No one could do anything about it. It was the perfect crime.

I flew back to Secrelia. "That was funny wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was! I always enjoy doing that!" I laughed.

"Hm?!" Secrelia turned around and stared off into the distance. "Sapphire look!"

I looked off into the distance. I saw an elder man walking with a young woman.

"Hahh...hahh...don't ever get old my dear Yuki. You don't ever want to get old." The elder man panted.

"Oh, Grandfather. It's not much further now. I'm sure you'll make it." The young woman name Yuki said.

A little farther away Secrelia and I saw two Nosuferatu come out from behind a rock. Nosuferatus were hideous creatures that roam both kingdoms. Their muscular humanoid beasts summoned into existence through fell magic, the Nosuferatus employ their fists to kill and destroy anyone. These creatures are what the dragon rulers protect their people from. But, they do need help from time to time with this things. And that's where we come in. Those creatures are the only thing that can see Celestrians.

The two Nosuferatus saw the elderly man and his granddaughter, then they hid again. Lying and waiting to attack the two travelers.

"Sapphire. We can't allow those Nosuferatus attack those innocent people." Secrelia said. "Come, let's finished this!"

Secrelia spread out her white wings and she flew to the hiding place of the Nosuferatus hiding place. I followed her. We landed right behind them and ready ourselves to attack. The Nosuferatus turned around and saw Secrelia and me, so, they attacked us first.

Secrelia went for one of the Nosuferatus, while I went for the other. I pulled out my whip and slashed the Nosuferatu several times. Secrelia pulled out her two silver swords and attacked the other Nosuferatu. Secrelia and I went the strongest Celestrians, but we were still decent fighters.

The Nosuferatu that I was attacking slammed his fist into the ground. I barely dodged its attack, I landed on my side, but before it could attack again, I added magic to my whip and stuck the Nosuferatu right into its head. Secrelia cut down the Nosuferatu she was fighting and walked over to me.

"Sapphire, are you ok?" Secrelia asked.

"Yeah, kind of. It's just a scratch I live." I answered.

After the Nosuferatus were defeated, we saw the elderly man and his granddaughter walk by like nothing happened at all.

"See, Grandfather! There's the village up ahead." The granddaughter said.

"Aaaah...I honestly believed I'd never set my tired old eyes on the place again. But here we are at last. Home." The grandfather sighed happily.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic, grandfather!" The granddaughter said. "Now come on, mother and father will be waiting for us."

Then Secrelia and I watched as the elderly man and his granddaughter walked off.

"Well, at least those two are safe," Secrelia said.

"Yes. Now they can enjoy the harvest festival." I said.

"Come Sapphire. Let's return to the Observatory. Apus Major would probably like to hear our report."

Secrelia and I looked up, then spread out wings. And then we flew up into the sky. Once again through the white clouds, that soon turned dark. We also heard the Observatory bells ringing. And then, we entered there the six-star portal and landed.

"Sapphire, you go report to Apus Major," Secrelia said. "As unchanging at the North Star, you shall find him in the Great Hall. I still have assignments I need to finish. Please excuse me." Then Secrelia left me.

And like Secrelia said. I had to go report to Apus Major. Apus Major wasn't our king or ruler, he was just an elderly and wise Celestrian who know everything.

I ran throughout the halls of the Observatory to find the Great Hall. It always takes me forever to find the dumb place. When I finally arrived, Apus Major chuckled.

"Well well well. I see you and Secrelia have finally arrived. Tell me, how was your "little adventure" down below my dear?" Apus Major asked. Apus Major was a small bald elderly Celestrian who was my master. He was very funny and very easygoing. He was like a grandfather to me.

"Well Apus Major, Secrelia and I ran into some trouble down below."

"Aaah, I see." He stroked his beard. "So you two fought Nosuferatus then?"

"Yes. They were about to attack two Hoshidan villagers. Secrelia and I got hurt but were fine now." I answered. "Apus Major, Nosuferatus attacks are becoming more frequent now. This concerns many Celestrians."

"Yes, I know Sapphire. But we must remain vigilant. Hopefully these Nosuferatus attacks will die down."

"Yes, Apus Major."

"Now got get Secrelia, and tell her that you and her will go to Yggdrasil, and meet me there." Apus Major said. "We must pay our respects to Yggdrasil."

"Yes, Apus Major." I bowed and went to go get Secrelia.

I knew she would be in the library with her master Columba. Columba and Secrelia were the keepers of knowledge in the Observatory. And the two smartest.

I walked in. "Good morning Columba."

"Good morning Sapphire. Secrelia has told me about your little adventure down below." Columba smiled. "If you're looking for Secrelia I'll call her."

I thanked Columba.

"Secrelia! Come here, please. Sapphire is here." Columba called

Secrelia came rushing. "I'm here. What is it, Sapphire?"

"Apus Major wants us to meet him under Yggdrasil now," I told Secrelia.

"Ok, I'm coming," Secrelia said. "Bye Columba. I'll be back soon."

"Ok, bye girls!" Columba wave goodbye.

"Bye!" We both said in unison. Then we left to go to meet Apus Major at Yggdrasil.

Secrelia and I rushed through the halls and climbed up thousands of steps. And we finally arrived at the top of the Observatory which where Yggdrasil-the Great Tree, was. And underneath was Apus Major.

"Apus Major, we are here." Secrelia and I said in unison.

"Good. Now my young Celestrians, come. We will pay our respects to Yggdrasil and She will bless you for your services to the humans." Apus Major said. "Now go forth and touch Yggdrasil."

Secrelia and I touched Yggdrasil in unison and it started to glow brightly. Secrelia and I felt a calm aurora surround us.

Then suddenly out of nowhere a giant purple energy beam shot up from the human world and hit the Observatory! Then multiple purple beams struck the Observatory! We were under attack! But by who?! No dragon or human can search the Observatory?! Why is this happening to us?!

The purple energy beams kept hitting the Observatory. Apus Major, Secrelia, and I took cover under the roots of the Great Yggdrasil. As the might beams kept coming, my grip loosened on the root I was holding. One more beam, more intense than the others, struck the Observatory, and that made me loose my grip.

"SAPPHIRE!" Secrelia reached out.

"SECRELIA!" I reached out.

The massive beam grew more intense, the energy from the beam blew me away from my home. And my friends.

I fell from Secrelia, Apus Major, and the Observatory. I could see my white feathers fall off my wings as I descend towards the world below like a shooting star. The fast I fell, the more feathers came off. I flew past some villages, and other buildings as well. I saw some people watching my descend to the human world. But, I was more focused on my wings losing their feathers.

Down and down I went, closer and closer to the world below. And farther away from my home in the sky. I closed my eyes as I noticed the ground was getting closer. I didn't want to see what I was in for.

"So this is how my life ends huh. I would never have guessed."

I braced myself for impact, which, I ended up landed in a large lake under a waterfall.

I woke up, and found myself in a nice room. I knew for God given fact that I did not land here. Also, I wasn't wearing my Celestrian clothing, I was wearing a simple pink nightgown. So, someone had to have found me and changed my clothes. I hope it was a girl...

"Oh, you're finally awake now. That's good."

I turned around a saw the same girl Secrelia and I rescued, not long ago. What was her name again? Oh yes, Yuki.

"Hello" I said.

"Hello there. My name is Yuki. What's your name?"

"...Sapphire."

"Sapphire, what a lovely name. Well Sapphire, welcome to our village. That was a nasty fall you had, I'm surprised you even survived. If I didn't rescue you, you might have perished."

The fall...I remember. After those beams attacked the Observatory, I fell to the world below. Leaving a trail of my feathers behind...wait! My wings?! I turned around and noticed my wings and halo were gone. "Now how am I suppose to go home..." I muttered.

"What was that?" Yuki asked

"Oh! It was nothing. I was just talking to myself." I replied, waving my hand to dismiss the subject.

"Sapphire, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Oh-well-ah, sorry. But ah, are you Nohrian or Hoshidan?" Yuki asked.

I'm not surprised she asked that. Though I'm not certain on what I should say. I look like a Hoshidan, but I have a Norhian name. I think I should just play dumb. "I-I'm sorry, but I don't quite remember."

"Oh, I see. Well then, just make yourself at home, and maybe it'll come back to you. Oh! before I forget, here are a knew change of clothes." The Yuki left.

I got out of bed, then I changed my clothes. It was a pink yukata with a white bow and sandals. I wasn't use to wearing these sort of things, but, beggars can't be choosers. When I finished changing, I decided to go outside and see this world from this new perspective I was now in. The village was lively, as it always have been and people were getting more excited about the Harvest Festival.

"Did you feel that massive earthquake last night?"

I turned around and saw two women by the well talking.

"Yes. That has got to be the worst earthquake we've ever had. And all of our crops are destroyed."

"I wonder if it's a bad omen..."

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear."

"Don't worry. The dragons will protect us. Their our gods after all."

"Yes, praise be to the Dawn Dragons."

"Yes, praise be."

I continued walking though the town. Yes, the Dawn Dragons protected their people. They were gods after all, superior creatures to everyone and everything. Even Celestrians were inferior to dragons. Maybe that's why Celestrians are hidden from this world, because of the dragons.

As my mind wandered off, a small pink floating ball hit me. Then it turned into a small girl who had blonde hair and a very deep tan. With four pink fairy wings. She wore black long socks, with a orange dress. She also had some jewelry and a large red rose in her hair.

"Ouch." She said rubbing her head. "Oh, those dumb humans. I always keep bumping into them."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I hope you're not hurt." I said.

"HUH?! Y-You can see me?!" She said.

"Yes. Quite well actually." I answered.

"Bu-But that's impossible?! No human or dragon can see me?!" She said in a shocking tone.

"Well, you see, I'm not actually a human or a dragon. I'm a Celestrian."

'WHAT?! T-Then why are you down here?! You're suppose to be in the Observatory?! And where's you're wings and halo?!'

"...Giant beams of powerful energy struck the Observatory. That made me fall and lost my wings and halo..."

"...Oh I'm so sorry."

"..."

"By the way. My name is Stella. And I'm a fairy whose job is to keep tabs on the dragons." Stella explained.

"Really? Then can you tell me what happened on the day the earthquake hit?" I asked.

"It was a catastrophe! It was the biggest earthquake EVER! No one was seriously hurt, but there was massive damage to many towns and villages." Stella said. "But the dragons help rebuild the things that was destroyed. Heck, their even going to every village to make sure everyone is alright."

"Wow, they did all that, and in such short time."

"Hey, what can you except. They're gods after all."

I nodded. "What do you think caused it?"

Stella shook her head. "I don't know...but, I sensed powerful dark energy before and after the earthquake. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. And with what you told me about how the Observatory was attacked...I'm guessing that whatever is going to happen, it's going to happen soon."

Then, Stella and I heard trumpets off in the distance.

"Oh there here! Our gods are here!"

"The Royal family has arrived! We are saved!"

"All Hail our gods the Dawn Dragons!"

All the villagers ran outside and bowed to the people who were coming.

"Oh no! The Royal Family is here! What are we going to do?!" Stella became frantic. "What on earth as we going to do when the villagers tell the Royal family about you?! HOw are we suppose to explain you to them?!"

"This...not good..." I bit my bottom lip.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Ok, in this chapter, I added a description of the Hoshidan royal family. The reason is because most of my friends reading this story haven't played Fire Emblem Fates, and don't know what's it about. In the next chapter, I will describe Hoshido and Shirasagi. And later on, I will the same with Nohr. Thank you very much for your time, I hope you enjoy this. Please leave reviews. GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 - The World Below**_

"Oh boy..." I muttered.

"This isn't good..." Stella said. "Well, at least they can't see me."

"Yeah but they can see me. How am I suppose to explain to them what I am?" I sneered.

"Well, right now I suggest you run and find Yuki. At least she helps you and with her you're safe." Stella said.

"Right." I nodded and Stella turned into a small pink ball and she went inside me. Then I ran to go find Yuki before the Dawn Dragons saw me. Dealing with them was the last thing on my mind.

I went to Yuki's house and found her outside tending the flowers.

"Hey, Yuki." I waved.

"Hello, Sapphire. Did you have a nice walk?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, I did thank you. Um, Yuki?"

"Yes, Sapphire?"

"I'm going to go inside to take a nap. I'm starting to have a headache." I rubbed my head.

"Ok I understand, get some rest and I hope you feel better soon." Yuki smiled.

"Thank you." I went inside the house and into my room.

When I arrived I laid down on the nice soft bed, and Stella came out again.

"Well, this is a fine mess we're in." Stella pouted.

"You mean the fine mess I'M in. The Dawn Dragons can't see you, but they can see me." I sighed. "And I don't know how they'll react to me if they find out about me."

"I'm guessing they will. Because I'm sure the villagers will tell them how you fell from the top of the waterfall, and how Yuki is taking care of you." Stella pointed out. "Not to mention the fact that they could probably smell you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Smell me?"

"Oh right, you don't know that much of the Dragon gods do you?" Stella said.

I blinked and shook my head.

"Well, you see Sapphire, the Dragon gods are the strongest and most powerful beings in the Protectorate. Their powers are unrivaled and their skills unmatched." Stella explained.

"Wow, I had no idea the dragons were so powerful," I said.

"Well, that's just the females members."

"Wait? I thought that the females of the Dragons weren't well-Dragons."

"That's true, but, they have great power and skill. In combat, the females can change the environment and manipulate the elements. Like, dry up an entire river, or, replenish an entire crop." Stella said flying around.

"Really? You don't say?" I raised an eyebrow. I knew the Dragon gods were extremely powerful, but, it was kinda hard to believe.

"I do!" Stella cheered. "But! The male members, those are the Dragons! Just like the females, the males can also change the environment and manipulate the elements, but their stronger and more powerful. But! Here's the best part!" Stella shrieked with excitement.

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow and rested my head on my hands. "And what would that be Stella?"

"Well, the males ARE the Dragons!"

"...Stella...you already told that..." I sighed. "Besides that's not news, it's just a rumor."

Stella frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Celestrians have heard that the male members of the Hoshidan and Nohrian royal families can turn into Dragons. Though, this has never been proven, because no Celestrian has seen one of them turn into a dragon or even a dragoneut. So, that rumor has never been proven."

"...Do you believe they can?"

"Nope. They are just humans descended from Dragons. They have the powers, they have the strength, they have the skill. But, they can't turn into Dragons." I sighed.

"Yes, they can!" Stella pouted.

"Oh really? Have you seen them transform?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well...um...no..."

"Then how do you know they can?"

"Well, the people say they do!"

"Humans make up stuff all the time. Legends. Myths. Fairytales. That's all humans imagination. Same with the royal families male members turning into Dragons. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Ok..."

Our conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hello." A voice called out. "Sapphire, are you awake?" It was Yuki.

"Yes, I'm awake. You can come in Yuki."

Yuki came in and closed the door behind her. "Sapphire I have a favor to ask."

"What is it Yuki?" I asked.

"Can you please go get me some blueberries? I need them because I'm going to make blueberry pie."

"Sure, I don't mind." Truth be told it would be a good chance to leave since the royals were here. Though I didn't believe that the male members of the royal family turned into Dragons. They still have heightened senses. So now would be the perfect time to go.

Yuki gave me a bag and I left her house and the village. From the praises the villagers gave, I knew that the royal family was still here. So I quickly ran before I was spotted. I found a path that leads straight to the woods. Hopefully, I wouldn't run into any Nosuferatus while I was doing this errand. I completely forgot to bring my whip with me.

As I walked through the woods, I sensed something was calling me. Then, Stella came out.

"Sapphire...do you feel that?"

"Yes...it feels like something is calling out to me."

Stella and I walked cautiously through the forest.

"The feelings getting stronger..." Stella whispered.

"Yeah..."

"Sapphire!" Someone called out.

"Huh?" Stella and I said in unison.

"Sapphire!" Someone called again.

"It's Yuki! Maybe something's wrong!" Stella said.

"Maybe..." I turned around to the woods. Something was in there. I didn't know what, but it's definitely wasn't from the Protectorate.

"Come on, we should start heading back. We don't want Yuki to worry about us." Stella said.

"Ok." I ran out of the woods to go find Yuki. I looked back once more. The feeling I had wasn't a bad one, it was just a...something's there that doesn't belong there feeling. And somehow, that worried me more.

I found Yuki by the river. "Hey, Yuki. I'm back."

Yuki turned around and smiled. "There you are! I see you forgot to get some blueberries on your walk." She smirked.

"Oops..." I blushed. I was so distracted with that feeling, I completely forgot about the blueberries. "Sorry about that Yuki, do you want me to get some now?"

"There's no time!" Yuki waved her hands like a crazy person. "You have to come back to the village now!"

"Why? Did something bad happen?"

"Well no, it's just that the villagers told the royal family about you!" Yuki panicked. "The royal family are very shocked about how you survived your fall from the waterfall!"

"Well, I didn't survive unscathed. I lost memories remember?" I lied.

"Yes! And the royal family wants to know whether you're Hoshidan or Nohrian!" Yuki explained. "So they told me to go find you and bring you to them!"

"...Do I really have to go see them." I whined. "I really don't want to..."

"I'm sorry Sapphire...but the royal family ordered me to come and bring you to them," Yuki said. "You should be honored, Sapphire."

"Honored? Yuki, I don't even remember what that means." I lied. Well kinda. Truth be told, I never knew what honor meant in the first place. All I knew what that it was good, that's it.

"Well, they're expecting you now. So we shouldn't keep them waiting." Yuki started to walk towards the village. I let out a sigh and accepted my predicament. I had to come up with a plan to get the Hoshidan royals off my back and soon. And when they're gone, I'll go back in the woods and see what's in there.

We arrived safely at the village and everyone was cheering and giving praises to the gods the Dawn Dragons. Though I doubted that they were actual Dragons.

"Yuki, why are the villagers all excited?" I whispered.

"Oh! Well, the earthquake destroyed all our crops, and our gods replenished our fields! We have enough crops to last us for many more years to come!" Yuki cheered.

"That's good and all, but how did 'little old me' arrive in that conversation?" I asked.

"Well after the fields were replenished, Ryoma-the high prince, said that there was a new scent in the air," Yuki said. I raised an eyebrow. "Then, the chief said that someone fell from atop of the waterfall and fell down. Then someone said it was lucky that you survived the fall. This concerned the royal family so when I told them you left, they ordered me to come and get you and bring you to them."

"Wow..." I said. "Are you sure I can't pass?"

"Certainly Sapphire. Certainly."

"Oy vey..."

As I looked ahead, I saw the Hoshidan royal family waiting there for us. I knew what they looked like and who they were. This wasn't the first time I've seen them, but it's the first time they've seen me.

The man in white spiky armor and deep brown eyes, with wild, long brown hair that was touching the ground was Sumergai, the Emperor of Hoshido and the father. As the Emperor of Hoshido, Sumergai is benevolent to his people and treats them fairly. When he's not busy with policies, however, Sumeragi cares deeply for his family, having fun with them because he wants to be the best father he can be. He cares very little of being the Hoshidan Emperor and takes little enjoyment out of it. However, he would always be happy to see his children after a long day. Sumeragi also has a different view in warfare, he thinks that there is no point in killing soldiers who have surrendered and disliked killing the enemy without letting them have a chance to surrender. The Hoshidan people are indeed lucky to have him for their Emperor.

The woman next to him with long red hair and light red eyes to match, wearing a white dress was Empress Ikona and she was the mother. Ikona was from the noble house of Yamanashi. Sumergai and her were childhood friends, and when the time came for Sumergai to have a wife, he chose her. Ikona is well loved by the people of Hoshido. For she is very beautiful, and, she has a kind heart. Empress Ikona doesn't, and that's why Sumergai forced her to have three retainers, and the fact that she's human too. Ikona had no powers for she was an ordinary human woman. But, her four children did.

The eldest of the four of the four children was Ryoma. Ryoma had a wild brown mane just like his father, but it was shorter. He also had brown eyes to match. He was wearing bright red armor with a white jinbaori with a golden embroidery of the same symbol on the book, a beautifully balanced contrast. He also had a sword at his side as well. He was the high prince of Hoshido, and he was greatly feared but also, greatly loved. In line with his position as the direct successor to the helm of Hoshido, Ryoma cuts a figure of calm collectedness, keenly scrupulous as he rigorously analyses the innumerable situations that he finds himself mired in before finalizing any decisions. This greatly contributes to this aura of charisma and wisdom that he is known to exude, one that sees many turning to him for his sagely advice in his support conversations. Adept in the art of war, this, combined with his shrewd sense of insight and intelligence, has helped Ryoma to lead the Hoshidan army to victory in the campaigns that they have participated in. Further complementing his astute skill as a battle tactician is that of his skill with the sword, one that is regarded to be unparalleled throughout the kingdom of Hoshido. He often serves as a comforting voice to both his siblings and his people. His undying will makes him the last one to give up out of everyone in all of Hoshido.

Then next child was Hinoka, the crown princess of Hoshido. She has short, bright crimson hair also with red eyes like her mother, and she has the outfit of a Hoshidan Sky Knight. Though born a princess, Hinoka's personality is nothing typical of one. Serious, determined, and unsophisticated, Hinoka has the spirit of a natural warrior and valiantly charges into battle with utter fearlessness and courage. This spirit of Hinoka's is strongly complemented by her passionate sense of patriotism, one that compels her to personally take up arms in order to defend her homeland and its people from coming under harm. In this regard, she has the tendency to charge headlong into battle with wild abandon, often disregarding her personal safety and the objections of others as she does so.

Next was Takumi. He was the third child and he was a sniper. His clothes were proof of that, along with his bow. His long silver hair was tied in a high ponytail and he also had brown eyes. Most people think, at first glance that he's a girl, especially my friend Des. True fact. Constantly overshadowed by the talents of his older siblings, Takumi is thus, understandably, sometimes portrayed in a state of moody malcontent due to having developed a bit of an inferiority complex that he covers up, keenly desiring to receive recognition without being framed by the achievements of Ryoma and Hinoka. This fact alone serves as both a strength and a flaw; on one hand, this has spurred Takumi to be immensely diligent in his austere efforts to upgrade his abilities, which have made him a very skilled archer. On the other hand, however, Takumi is known to be rather weak mentally due to the overwhelming inferiority complex that he harbors. Takumi is also known to be a very cautious person because he is suspicious of anyone from Nohr.

Now the last and youngest sibling was Sakura. She was a shrine maiden with light red hair and she also had light red eyes. Sakura was named after a cherry blossom tree that blooms particularly beautiful and enchanting flowers in Spring. Shy and timid by nature, Sakura is very polite to others but is prone to stuttering during her conversations, a fact that becomes especially prominent when she is nervous. She tends to be very easily intimidated when confronted with unfamiliar situations existing outside her comfort zone. These traits of hers particularly stand out when she is compared alongside her older siblings, all of whom are relatively more confident, self-assured and sanguine. Complementing her shy demeanor is a heart of compassion and kindness, a fact that has led to her devoting her life towards the cause of providing healing aid to others in order to alleviate their suffering. Hidden beneath the folds of Sakura's meekness is a strong will, one that emerges when she is tried by situations that threaten to endanger the lives of her loved ones. But, she could to personally take up arms against anyone for the sake of defending her homeland from invasion. She is also the best healer in all of Hoshido.

This was what Celestrians are taught. We are supposed to know all about the Royals families. For two reasons. One, to protect them. And two. To avoid them. I know it's hard to understand, but, it's how we work. Yuki and I walked up to them, and we bowed. Sumergai and Ryoma didn't smile, they just firmly nodded. Ikona, Hinoka, and Sakura smiled. Takumi just turned and grunted.

"My lords, I have brought her as you requested," Yuki said.

"We see that. You may rise." Sumergai said. Yuki and I stood up immediately. "So you're the girl we have heard so much about."

"She doesn't look like much..." Takumi grunted.

"Takumi. Quiet." Ryoma ordered. Takumi scowled and muttered something under his breath.

"So tell us, what were you doing at the top of the waterfall?" Sumergai asked, stroking his shape goatee.

I think I should just play dumb. "I'm sorry, but-but I don't remember."

"Come on!" Takumi shouted. "You all know she's lying! This woman can't be trusted!"

"Takumi! Silence!" This time Sumergai ordered Takumi to be quiet. "I will handle this."

Did they really know I was lying? I guess these Dragons are more mysterious than I thought.

"Now, your name is Sapphire correct?" Sumergai furrowed his brows. I cowered a bit, but I stood my ground. I looked at him and slowly nodded. "I see, well then Sapphire. Are you Nohrian, or Hoshidan?"

There was a heavy silence now, each and everyone in this room was tense. I had no idea how to answer that. So, I decided to do what Apus Major told me never to do. "What do you think I am your majesty?"

Sumergai's eyes widened, along with all the other royal members. To avoid their cold glares, I answered a question WITH a question. Takumi growled, and Sumergai and Ryoma glare at me.

"You do not answer a question with a question." Ryoma brows furrowed.

"Well, what do you think I am?" I shrugged. "I sure that the villagers told you I lost my memories. I mean, I didn't exactly come unscathed from my fall. I even have the bump on my head to prove it."

"Answer the damn question," Takumi growled.

"I did."

"With an answer!" Takumi yelled.

"That is my answer."

"Damn you! Show some respect!" Takumi barked.

"ENOUGH!" This time Ryoma yelled. "Takumi, control yourself!" Takumi crossed his arms and pouted. "And you!" Ryoma glared at me. "You will answer the question with an answer! NOT a question!"

I see the rumors were true about Ryoma. Ryoma was one who struck fear in all hearts. His rage was something to be fear, and his voice...very, very loud.

"Do you want to know my true answer!" I yelled back.

"Yes!" Ryoma answered.

"Well here's your answer!" I glared. "I don't have one!" Ryoma's brown eyes softened a bit.

"I don't know whether I'm a Hoshidan or not!" I argued. "There. You happy now?"

There was once again another silence that filled the room. The Royals shares glances with each other.

"She is telling the truth," Hinoka said.

"That doesn't mean she can be trusted. I don't trust her, not one bit." Takumi added.

"...She doesn't look threatening. She seems pretty nice to me...she has a calm and peaceful spirit..." Sakura quietly said.

"What do we do?" Ikona asked.

Sumergai and Ryoma looked at each other, almost as if they were speaking telepathically to one another. Then Sumergai let out a sigh.

"Will we let this go, for now. She is no threat to us, so there's no need to worry." Sumergai spoke then he stood up. "Come. Let us return to Shirasagi." Then he walked out, and his family followed.

Shirasagi. The capital of Hoshido and the house of the Dawn Dragons. A place where Celestrians say, no darkness exists. It's said that Shirasagi is the brightest place in all the world. It suits the Dawn Dragons nicely. But, I prefer the sky.

Yuki and I watched as the villagers praised the Dawn Dragons as they left. But before they left, I saw Ryoma shoot me a glare. He was cautious, and showing me he meant business. I let my inner child come out and stuck out my tongue. Ryoma scowled at me.

I furrowed my brows. "Stupid lobster..." I muttered.

I don't know whether it was my imagination playing tricks on me but, at that moment. I could have sworn, his hot chocolate brown eyes, turned blood red...


	3. Chapter 2

**Author note: ok here chapter 2 for Lost Wings! To be honest, I didn't think it would take this long. Well, I hope you all enjoy this and I will update my other stories but, it will be a bit longer then I expected. Sorry about that. I will update the rest of my stories this week that's coming up. Thank you for your patience and time. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think :D**

 **GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 - Beware of the Gāgoiru.**_

Ryoma's furious glare froze me like a icy popsicle. My whole body was frozen stiff. My legs wouldn't move, my arms wouldn't move, and my heart...it stopped. It was like Ryoma's furious glare froze my Celestrian heart.

Our eyes never lost contact. We didn't blink, and we didn't look away. Ryoma stood perfectly straight with his arms crossed, his eyes narrowed, and his burrows furrowed. I cowered and trembled, under his glare. Ryoma and I were far apart, but we were so close. Even from that distance, his red-? Wait...red? Ryoma's eyes are brown not red? Maybe it's just the trick of the of the light...

"Big brother!" Hinoka interrupted our staring contest. "Come on!"

Ryoma still glaring at me, he walked off and followed his family. I fell on my knees out of sheer relief. My body was finally able to move now. I trembled in fear about what had occurred. Never in all my Celestrian life had I ever been so afraid. His glare...Ryoma's fiery glare...my cream color skin was now covered with goosebumps and my hair was standing on end. Then Stella came out.

"Sapphire are you ok?" Stella looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

I couldn't speak, and I was barely breathing. My eyes were wide with horror and my body wouldn't stop shaking.

"...I guess the rumors about Ryoma are true...he really can paralyze people with just a glance...or glare in this case..." Stella muttered quietly. Then she went inside me again.

Yuki put her hand on my back and I flinched. "Sapphire are you ok? You look really pale."

I finally regain my sense and stood up. My face was still pale, and my body was still trembling, but not as much. I look at Yuki.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little...pale that's all." I replied.

"You should rest. You've been through enough already."

"Ok Yuki. That sounds good."

I followed Yuki back to her house. After what I just went through, I needed a break. I went to my room and Yuki went back outside again. I laid on the bed, the only thing that entered my mind...was that scary glare. Stella must have been worried because she came out again.

"Hey...you all right?" Stella asked.

I didn't answer. I was in shock and relief. After a few minutes though, I was finally able to speak again.

"Sorry Stella about not talking and, stuff. I was just-"

"Paralyzed with fear." Stella finished. "From Ryoma's glare no doubt."

I nodded. "I never knew that a simple glare could freeze someone like that."

"Ryoma IS known for that." Stella nodded. "It's because of him that crime has practically dropped in all of Hoshido. Everyone can't wait for Ryoma to rule. Including his family, they're really curious on how he will rule in his father's place.

"You know, I thought I saw the strangest thing." I said.

"What?" Stella asked.

"Ryoma's brown eyes, changed, to red..."

"Red?" Stella raised an eyebrow. "That's unusual. No? Impossible! No one has been born with red for thousands of years."

"I know...but..." I looked at Stella. "It looked like his eyes turned red."

"Sapphire...red eyes are an extremely rare trait. And I mean RARE." Stella explained. "Especially for a dragon."

"So?" I said. "I know red eyes rare, but, when Celestrians talked about them...they acted like...they were something special."

"Not much is know about those born in the Protectorate with red eyes. Celestrians can never have red eyes, but, many many years ago, some humans had them."

"I see." I let out a sigh. "Those born in the Protectorate are such strange creatures."

Stella looked out the window. "The Protectorate is full of legends and myths. Some are true, others, not so much. In my time here, I have seen many strange things, and heard many rumors. Before Nohr and Hoshido, before Celestrians. It was said that those born with red eyes were the most powerful and strongest warriors to ever walk the Protectorate. You see, Nosuferatu are totally afraid of those red-eyed warriors. And even-"

"Even?"

"Even...the dreaded...Gāgoiru..."

"WHAT!" I immediately covered my mouth. Hoping that no one heard me scream. "What!" I whispered. "That's impossible!"

"Gāgoiru-the most fearsome monsters that Celestrians have ever known- were afraid of those red-eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Gāgoiru down." Stella explained. "Well, that's how the story goes."

"...A Dragon that has red eyes..." I looked out the window. Wondering about this new discovery.

"Yes, I never heard of such a thing." Stella crossed her arms and nodded her head. "Throughout history, humans have possessed red eyes. Those humans were mostly Hoshidans-or became Hoshidans. But none of the records show a Dragon having red eyes." Stella looked at me. "Maybe you were just imagining things."

"Maybe..." My voice trailed off. "Maybe." I looked out the window once more.

A Dragon with red eyes...who knew that was possible. But-But maybe Stella is right. Maybe it was just a trick of the light or something. Or maybe I was just imagining it. Being here in the Protectorate so long, must have screwed up my senses or something.

As I thought about Ryoma having red eyes, my thoughts wondered to something much more fearful.

Gāgoiru...the most fearsome and terrifying creatures the Celestrians have ever known. It is said that the Gāgoiru terrorized the people of the Protectorate way before the Nosuferatus ever came into existence. They are terrifying gargoyle-like creatures, who wear the skin of the humans they've killed. They reek of rotting flesh, and wear the bones of their kill like jewelry. Their horns can pierce through solid rock, and their black, razor sharp claws are always soaked in victims blood. Luckily, there aren't many Gāgoiru in the Protectorate. The Gāgoiru, terrorize the creatures of Protectorate, day in and day out. They raid the humans villages and towns, attacking anyone who dare gets in their way. The Gāgoiru don't reproduce, but they keep coming left and right. Luckily, there aren't that many of them, like the Nosuferatus. Normally, the Gāgoiru leave the humans alone, because the Dragons protects the humans, and the Gāgoiru are afraid of the Dragons. But, that doesn't stop them from killing humans and destroying their cities and villages. The Gāgoiru are very strong and very hard to kill. To the humans, killing a Gāgoiru is a great honor. Because the Gāgoiru are so powerful and strong, it takes a human equal in strength and power to strike one down. And for the people of that Protectorate, that's nearly impossible. Some humans foolishly hunt the Gāgoiru for sheer pleasure or sport. Thinking that they could easily win against this foul creature. Many have tried to kill this unholy beast, and many have failed. And in failing to kill a Gāgoiru, the result...is death. Only few, like, five out of one hundred, have killed, let alone survived. Humans still hunt down these dreaded beasts for glory and honor.

What's the point in glory and honor if you're dead? To even think about battling a Gāgoiru is sheer foolishness. If humans were so desperate to die, then why reproduce in the first place? Or maybe humans were just a stupid race. Always reckless, always foolish, always doing things that usually results in their deaths. It's very surprising how the human race isn't extinct yet. I guess it's thanks to the Celestrians and Dragons. But still, you think after all the deaths that the Gāgoiru have caused, that humans would wise up and leave the Gāgoiru alone. The humans should focus more on the Nosuferatus-who attacks anything that moves, and whose sole purpose is to kill-rather than going for the fame and honor of killing a Gāgoiru. Death awaits those who foolishly believed their a match for the unholy offspring of terror and death.

A Celestrians sworn duty is to protect the creatures of the Protectorate. When I referred to "creatures," I mean the humans and dragons. It doesn't matter whether they're royal or peasant, rich or poor, young or old, and even Nohrian or Hoshidan. Our duty is to protect them all. We may be invisible to the humans and dragons, but the monsters here can see us as plain as day. There are two types of monsters here in the Protectorate. The Nosuferatus and the Gāgoiru. The Nosuferatus are more abundant in the Protectorate then the Gāgoiru. And their mindless beasts, which makes them more dangerous. Nosuferatus are creatures born of dark magic, how, is unknown. These creatures born from darkness, lack a brain, but make up for it with strength. Nosuferatus destroy anything they touch, from buildings to people. They attack the villages and kill innocent people. Many people have lost their lives to these monster attacks, whether they attack villages or attack human travelers. The Nosuferatus are mainly in Hoshido and attack Hoshidans day in and day out. Nosuferatus are in Nohr, but, not as much. This has caused some tension between the two kingdoms. Hoshidans believe that Nohrians created the Nosuferatus to attack their borders and destroy their villages. But, Nosuferatus also attack Nohrian borders and destroy their villages as well. Because of the attacks by the Nosuferatus, Nohrian and Hoshidans have been attacking one another.

It's not an all-out war or anything, it's just, groups of people attacking the nearest village or patrol. The problem was that one attack led to another. And those attacks led to other attacks. And so on and so on. The royals haven't done anything to stop these attacks because they stand with their people. The Hoshidan royal family believes that the Nohrian royal family are responsible for the Nosuferatus attacks. The Nohrian Royal family are not responsible for the Nosuferatus, but they get attacked by Hoshidan warriors, so, the Nohrians have to attack to defend themselves. This leads to Nohrian warriors attack first as payback, or to prove they are not weak. And so the battles go back-and-forth. Even the members of both the royal families got involved in these fights. The eldest children would lead the charge with their younger siblings not far behind. They would fight against anyone who would dare try to challenge them. Their retainers are the best fighters in their lands, and they are a force to be reckoned with. Some Celestrians have had the honor to witness the Royals and their retainers in action. From what I hear, their freakishly strong, especially Ryoma and Xander. They're both the strongest fighters from their kingdoms. Also, they both have the strongest rivalry out of the whole family. Well besides their fathers of course.

I wonder if, Ryoma and Xander could win a fight against a Celestrain? Sure they have the Dragon Vein ability, and there's good fighters. But, Celestrains are skilled fighter's as well. Not to mention, we have wings, and we can dodge their attacks easily, seniors Celestrains have watch the royal children since they were small children. I remember listening for hours to my master Aquila, talking about the Hoshidan royal children. Aquila watched the children grow stronger each and every day. Watching them grow in character and in strength. I remember Aquila scolding about how Ryoma focused on training all the time. And soon after Hinoka started training, then Takumi. But Sakura, she doesn't train, but Aquila wished Sakura could be a bit more selfish.

Out of the four Hoshidan children, the High Prince Ryoma fascinates me the most. When I was finally able to leave the Observatory, I wanted to see Ryoma and his siblings with my own eyes. When I did, I was completely awestruck. All the stories I heard about them are true! Ryoma DID mainly focus on training, but he did show love and affection to his family. Hinoka also focus on your training, but she wasn't a good Pegasus knight – at first. Takumi was or still is a bit insecure, probably because Ryoma and Hinoka mature too quickly. But, I'm sure he'll grow to be a fine leader someday. Sakura, well, Aquila was spot on about her. She was all shy and timid, but, when the time came to show courage, she was the bravest girl I've ever seen. And Ryoma fascinating me even more when I saw him in person. His skill with the sword was unmatched, and that armor of his-really did make him look like a lobster. Haha!

I remember listening to female senior Celestrians gossiping about some "cute" male humans. I still remember their names. Kaze-he was the most favorite. Saizo-he was scary looking but still cute. Tuabki-A lot of female senior Celestrians liked him. Laslow-he-may fail with flirting female humans, but he did catch the eye of some female senior Celestrians. Ryoma and Xander were at the top of the list of "hot guys." I admit, I had a slight crush on Prince Ryoma. Maybe more of a crush then curiosity. His long brown hair was wild and untamed as was his eyes. From what I hear, Ryoma was a wild animal in bed...I don't even want to think on how they know that. Those deep, dark, mysterious brown eyes of his are like a raging storm. They were fierce and strong, something I never seen before. Those fierce brown eyes of his suited him well. Ryoma was a fierce and frightening leader, loved by his people, and feared by his enemies. Ryoma was a very fast and agile from what I heard. He was faster and more agile the a ninja, and that he was stronger than any warrior ever. I don't know why though. I mean, with all that heavy armor he always wears, how could he move so fast? And how could he be so strong? I mean, doesn't he have an average build? Well, no one can tell WHAT build he has, since he wears that lobster armor all the time. But, I bet he has an average build. His sword is light, so he doesn't have to be strong. It wouldn't surprise me if he doesn't have any strength at all. But, some male senior Celestrians say otherwise. If their so sure of his strength, then I'll believe it when I see it. That's the same way I feel, when other Celestrians say that the male members of the Nohrian and Hoshidian royal families are dragons.

"...humans with red eyes nowadays is-Sapphire?"

I gasped and shook my head. "I'm sorry Stella, what were you saying?"

Stella let out a sigh. "I understand that what your going through isn't easy. But, you must keep your feet on the ground. You might be use too watching this world, but now your actually here. So you need to know how to survive in this world."

"...I understand...it's just...I never imagined I would be in a position like this..."

Stella looked at me with caring eyes. "I understand. So we'll find away to get you back to the Observatory!" Stella cheered.

"..." I blinked. "...How...?"

"Simple! Remember when we sensed that strange presence in the forest?"

"Yeah?"

"Well," Stella started. "Maybe, something fell from the Observatory that could help you get back up there!"

My face brighten and I shot of from bed. "You're right Stella! Maybe there IS away to get back to the Observatory!"

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" Stella cheered. "Now get dressed in your Celestrian clothing and lets go!"

I got my Celestrian armor on, and tied my whip to my side. When I was ready, I ran out of my room, and out of the house. I followed the same forest trail, and low and behold, that same presence was still there.

"Looks like it's still here..." Stella burrows furrowed. "Whatever IT is."

"Be careful Stella. That look isn't befitting you." I smirked.

Stella through a fit as I laughed. It was good to laugh like this. Last time I laughed like this was with Secelia, back in the Observatory. I hope she's alright.

"Sapphire!"

Stella's voice brought me back from my thoughts of home. In front of us was the entrance to the dark parts of the forest. The fog here was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. The scenery wasn't pleasant or friendly. Wolves were howling off in the distance and there was even an owl hooting.

"This place is reeeeeeeally creepy." Stella trembled.

"Yeah..." Then I started to tremble. I really wish I had someone to hold me and tell me everything will be alright. But there wasn't...so I had to face this on my own.

As I walked deeper and deeper into the ominous woods, fear grew inside me with each step. The deep I went into the woods, the strange "presence" grew stronger.

"Sapphire...what do you think it could be?" Stella asked.

"I don't know Stella..." I replied. "I guess we'll find...out...when...we...get...there...?

Staring me in the face was the engine of a train. And not just any train, but the Starflight Express! This could take me home! But what was it doing here? Maybe it fell from the Observatory like me.

"Well I'll be, it's the Starflight Express!" Stella cheered.

"Yes!" I cheered as well. "This is perfect!"

"Come on! Let's go inside." Stella entered the train and I followed.

The golden train that was once glowing, was now dim. Like it hasn't been used in years.

"So here we are on the Starflight. What do you reckon? Pretty sweet, isn't she?" Stella smiled as she looked around proudly. "You know, I'm the co-pilot of this beauty."

"So you know how to fly this?" I asked.

"Yes!" Then she flew to the front. There was buttons, knobs, wheels, and some other stuff. "Here we go, then...IIIIIIIT'S TAKE OFF TIME!" Stella hit a button, the engine started...but then it stopped.

"...Oh flap...we have a problem." Stella pouted. "I thought it would fly if there was a Celestrian on abroad. I wonder what's wrong...Apus Major won't be please if we hang around here when there's big stuff going on. Oy! Can you gods hears us! Why can't you give us a flapping hand?!"

No answer.

"Well, the only gods are the dragons and they are loyal to the humans. Alrighty then, Sapphire, here's what we'll do: we'll follow the road that leads to the Shirasagi place. When we get there, we'll help lots of people and get loads of benevolessence. That should boast up your powers!"

I wasn't quite please with going to Shirasagi. "Stella...are you sure that's a good idea? Becuase I think we should avoid the royal family."

Stella furrowed her burrows. "Well tough turkey! I've decided that's what we're doing, so get moving!" Stella demanded, and she went inside of me.

I let out a sigh and accepted my predicament. I opened the door and walked outside. As I walked further and further away, I thought I heard something. I paused when I heard some sort of noise. Stella much have gotten annoyed, because she came out.

"Sapphire!" Stella sounded annoyed. "Why are you stopping so much?! I want to get to Shirasagi this century!"

"I'm sorry Stella. It's just-" I heard some animal growling in the distant. I gasped and looked around. I could still hear the growling continue. "Stella I think-" I gasped again. I turned around and saw something hide behind some trees. "I thinks we should keep moving." I stared to pick up the pace, leaving Stella behind.

"Well it's about time! The faster we get to Shirasagi, the faster we can leave the Protectorate." ThenStella bumped into something. "Now what?!" Stella moved her hand around the object she bumped into. It was hard and cold, and her fingers felt scales. She looked up and it was the face of a Gāgoiru! Stella screamed and flew immediately to me.

"Wh-what is it Stella?" I trembled as she grabbed my leg.

"Sa-sa-sa-sa-sa." Stella stuttered.

"What Stella what!" I asked.

"Gāgoiru." She pointed. And true enough, she was right. There was a Gāgoiru headed straight for us.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed. I bolted in the opposite direction leaving a dust trail behind me.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Stella screamed. Then she flew after me.

Stella and I ran with the Gāgoiru right behind us, and gaining. With one whack of its large arm, it smacked me up against a tree.

"Owww..." I moused in pain. "That's gonna leave a mark..."

"Sapphire! Quickly, get up before that flapping Gāgoiru attacks again!" Stella screamed.

"I'm trying Stella!" I barked. I got my whip and ready myself.

The Gāgoiru attacked again, but I dodge it-this time.

"It's a good thing Gāgoiru are so slow." Stella said.

"Yeah." I started to wheeze. "I just hope I can keep this up."

The Gāgoiru readied itself to attack me again. "Celestrian...food...must...eat...Celestrian." The Gāgoiru claws sharpened and struck me.

"SAPPHIRE!" Stella screamed.

Blood was dripping from my wound. And soon those drips of blood, turned into a little stream. I put my left hand on my wound to stop the bleeding. When I touched it, immense pain coursed through my body. I knew I couldn't fight this Gāgoiru in my condition. And I had no healing items for my wound. The only opinion I had left, was to run away and pray I was fast enough. And that's exactly what I did. I ran as fast as I could out of those woods and as far away from that Gāgoiru as possible. And of course, as I expected, the Gāgoiru gave chase. I was his delicious prey, soon to be in his belly. It was very hard to run with a wound on my side. Pain, of course, was flowing through my body. But, fear had taken over. I soon found myself out of the woods, and I heard the Gāgoiru was not far behind. I still kept running and running. Praying that I would not be this Gāgoiru next meal. I saw up ahead, a elegant carriage, riding into a city. I knew that one Gāgoiru would not go where there's people. Well, not unless they were desperate. I just hope this Gāgoiru wasn't desperate. So I ran to the city still hoping that the Gāgoiru wouldn't follow.

I tripped on a rock, and roll down the hill. When I got up, I wasted no time to dust myself off, I want to make as much distance between me and that Gāgoiru as much as possible. I couldn't run anymore because I lost to much blood from my wound. So, I started to limp towards the city. The carriage was closer and I didn't want to disturb whoever was inside there, but I some of the guards saw me. My vision soon became blurry, and the Gāgoiru stop chasing me when the people were in view. It startled the guards, and the carriage stopped. The guards notice me limping, and the wound I had. I couldn't move anymore. I lost too much energy and to much blood. Soon I collapsed on the ground and I heard the guards rushing to me. I saw the Gāgoiru on top of the hills then it vanished back into the forest. When the guards arrived at my bleeding body, I noticed an elderly Hoshidan woman dressed in elegant garments came up to me.

"What will you do with me?" I coughed out blood.

Nobody answered. The guards look at the elderly woman waiting for her to make a decision.

I soon coughed up more blood and the last thing I saw before my world was in engulfed in darkness was the elderly lady speaking to one of the guards.

"is this the end for me?"


End file.
